Clothing having connectors, support structure, and supported components take special steps and structures for consistency with the clothing. Consistency can be measured by adequate support, adequate securement and a configuration to distributively garner and lend support. Tradeoffs are made all the time, with structures bearing significant force having to be adequately sewn in a manner that helps compensate for the strength of the supported component versus the strength of the cloth which supports it. In many cases, the provision of supported structures requires significant sewing, bolting, stapling or the addition of other structures to the cloth. Such other structures may be sharp, protrusive, rough, unsightly, extremely uncomfortable. Any supplemental structures which can reduce such sharpness, protrusion, roughness, unsightliness and discomfort, and can perform such reduction in an efficient manner are highly desired.
However, building in softness and wear resistant layers over any clothing connector component can be very expensive, labor intensive and time consuming. Building up layers can require fixation which can further cause sharpness, protrusion, roughness, unsightliness and discomfort. As a result, the technique of building on layers from the outside and directly onto the side which is sought to be softened, is very difficult and requires a labor intensive manual operation with a requirement for close inspection.